Amity Liu
Amity Liu is most known for her infamous husbands both in Legate Damar and the Hebitian cultist Ioan. After a very public break up with Ioan, Amity decided to shy away from the limelight and left Bajor with her two eldest children. Her whereabouts is currently unknown. Background Information When Toral was on Earth, he took a moment to cheat on his wives, starting up an affair with Jie. When she conceived in China, he had little to do with his illegitimate daughter. It was only when Amity was older did she seek out her birth father. Some explanation is given that Torel suffered from Dendais Syndrome which makes Cardassians have more of a libido, as well as influence their memories. At some points in the group, her last name was Jabazmt, however it is unclear why she has this name and then later Liu. Personal Life mCorat Damar mCorat Damar (2374-2375): Amity met her lover when he was was the main person in the rebellion of the DS9 TV series and the Damar that was killed during one of the final raids. Taken from the mUniverse to save his daughter, he fell for Amity and vice versa. They had an affair and when he died Amity was totally crushed. For a brief time, mDamar was even around in hologram form, his personality placed into one by S31, however his emitter was damaged and was lost. Amity often thinks about her life with mDamar and frequently gets depressed. They have one child together. Katal Wolfe (2372-2386): Amity met her best friend in 2372 while both were on Deep Space Nine. They once consider themselves sisters and family. Their relationship has been more than platonic at times, both of them being intimate with the other with and without another male present. This bond has thinned over the years as both have settled down, and Katal's role has been taken over (in part) by Allysann Knight. In 2386, the two women were able to reconcile and continue to help each other through their mutual male issues, however this was severed when Amity left Bajor. Kehal S'Harien (2384-2385): Amity met her lover after an understand between him and and his wife Allysann Knight. Amity and Yintar and a sexual relationship that resembled an Andorian Quad. Through this, Kehal developed stronger feelings for Amity than he did his own wife. When he admitted this to Amity, she felt scared of the deeper connection the two had and broke things off. Kehal left in early 2385 and joined the Romulan resistance. Previous Spouse(s) Corat Damar Amity met her first husband, Corat Damar CP, while he was on rotations with the now Federation Deep Space Nine. Amity was serving drinks at Quarks Bar and a romance soon spurred and they were married within the year. Sometime later, she got pregnant with Hayden. During the Dominion War, their marriage dissolved due to long distances and Corat's affair with his nanny, Questa. Bitterness has waned between them now, however for a long time the divorce was anything but amicable. Currently, they are on speaking terms, however avoid each others company for as long as possible. They have one child together. Yintar Ioan Amity met her second husband, Yintar Ioan, when she was accidentally transported back to the end of the Hebitian reign and many mistook her for the Goddess Oralius because of her oriental heritage. Assuming the role, she quickly became enamoured with the King and his valiant/heroic ways. Having to go back to her own time, Yintar maintained an impression on her, so much so that in 2382, Amity convinced temporal genius Bryce Wren to send her back to Khu'laa. There, she took the King at the moment he was prophesied to die and saved his life. After a struggle to get him adjusted to the future and many different changes, they were married. His cultural background often caused some extreme conflicts between the two but the couple remains together and continue to work on their family, adding many more children to the mix in Future Plots. In 2386 after a brief separation, Yintar discovered that Amity had slept with another man. This sent him into a rage and he viciously attacked her. Amity's behaviour totally changed and she is more submissive to him, offering another kink to their marriage. Finally unable to take it, Yintar filed for divorce from Amity and it was official in January of 2387. They have 12 children together. Children Amity has one child with Corat Damar named Hayden Liu CP. When Amity went missing, she took Hayden with her as they were very close. Amity has one child with mCorat Damar named Soliel Liu. She also went with Amity when she woman went missing. Amity has twelve children with Yintar Ioan including Talar Ioan, Octavian Ioan, Apollo Ioan, Lorian Ioan, Kiran Ioan, Rytin Ioan, Jendayi Ioan, Adeities Ioan, Oralius Ioan, Michali Ioan, Sia Ioan, and Netiri Ioan. Only Jendayi was conceived naturally, the others were via invirto-fertilization. Please see links for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2359-2363, Amity entered into the Security field with a degree in Federation Law and Security. Fighting her species, she was finally permitted in despite being part Cardassian. Military Service Following her graduation, she was placed on board the USS Montgomery where she served from 2366 to 2369. Upon her raising in the ranks, she then transferred to the USS McKenzie where she remained until resigning in 2371 due to personality conflicts within the military. Rank History: Ensign: 2363-2368 ** Lt. JG: 2368-2370 ** ''Lieutenant: ''2370-2371 Resigned 6 Amity Liu Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Terran Category:Cardassian Category:Halanan Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:First Generation Category:CP Double Profile Category:July Category:2345 Category:All Characters